


3 times Gray thought he was lucky to have Natsu and the one time he said it

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: It takes a while to say, but Natsu appreciates it all the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainTeaandDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainTeaandDragons/gifts).



The thought first forms when Natsu is talking about his childhood. He’s stumbling over his own words in his excitement, trying to spill one out before the last is finished.

“And Snowflake, you should have seen Igneel’s face. He was so _mad_. I nearly pissed myself! Like he was scarier than Erza…”

His words dim in Gray’s ears as his eyes roam Natsu's face in the soft light. He really should be listening, every story Natsu tells is precious, but he’s so lost.

Lost in his thoughts. Lost in watching the gleam in the dragon slayer’s eyes, the slight quirk to his lips before he falls into a fit of giggles. Lost in Natsu.

His hand rests over Natsu’s chest, he feels the steady thump of his heart. It’s a soothing rhythm, one that never fails to soothe him.

Listening to quiet words, feeling warm fingers in his hair, the reassuring beat under his palm, he drifts off to sleep with one last coherent thought. He’s lucky to be with this idiot.

* * *

It’s three weeks later when the realization comes back to him. He’s left marks on Natsu’s neck. Again.

Natsu of course teases him relentlessly. “Can’t hold back, can you Snowflake?”

Gray grumbles at him to shut his mouth, though he’s not sure if it’s possible. Natsu laughs at him yet again, brilliant, toothy smile in his peripheral as he adjusts Natsu’s scarf to hide the embarrassment he’s left behind, told in pink bruises dotting his neck.

His fingers brush over Natsu’s scar, the one story he can never hear. Natsu doesn’t remember how it happened. That doesn’t stop Gray from dreaming about it. Blood. Screams. Tiny, innocent Natsu being treated to horrors he could never deserve.

He shakes his head, trying to rid himself of such monstrous thoughts. Natsu is here with him and that’s all that matters. His chest constricts, need rooting deep within him. He will keep Natsu safe.

Natsu stares, worry tainting his gaze. He’s observant of Gray’s every move, wants nothing more than for Gray to always be happy, for him to smile. It pits warmth in his chest and Gray’s mouth opens to say what’s on his mind and snaps shut in the same second when the words lodge in his throat.

He knows it deep down, though. He’s a lucky man.

* * *

He’s returning from a job. Two weeks away from everyone. His feet ache, his knuckles are black and blue. He barely has any semblance of energy but still, he pushes closer and closer to the guild, closer to his mate.

He has the door open and his bag on the floor and there isn’t even a breath drawn before Natsu is charging at him full speed. He doesn’t even have time to brace himself, Natsu’s arms are around him and he’s lifted off the ground.

“You’re finally back! What took you so long, huh? Couldn’t handle it, could ya? Told you I should have come!”

Natsu twirls him around before dropping him to his feet and pressing his lips against Gray’s. The kiss is chaste but lingering, and their fingers seek each other naturally.

Natsu doesn’t let him go the rest of the night, constantly has their fingers laced together or an arm around his shoulder.

He says it often and easily. “I really missed you, Gray.”

Gray isn’t sure he’s ever smiled so big.

* * *

He’s disappointed at first. He lost in the final round, came so close.

That all dissipates in an instant. Breathe in, breathe out. He’s happy. Watching Natsu right now, how can he be anything but? He’s smiling, jumping, cheering with tears streaking down his face.

Natsu’s finally S Class.

He lets him have a moment with his partner, watches them cling to each other and gush about their victory. When Happy flies off to see Carla, Gray runs to his boyfriend.

He barrels into him, landing them in a patch of grass. “I’m so–” he chokes up, tears welling in his eyes. “I am so proud of you, Natsu. You did it. You fucking did it.”

Natsu laughs beneath him, giddy. “Next year it’ll be you.”

Gray blinks at him. “You just took the biggest step forward. How can you… how can you find room to think about me?”

Several thoughts flit through his mind in that instant.

_What have I done to deserve you?_

_I love you._

_Marry me_.

But he finally blurts it out, what he’s been thinking for the better part of a year. “I am so lucky to have you.”

Natsu squeezes him harder. “Funny,” he breathes. “I was just thinking the same thing.”


End file.
